phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Entrevista Com Um Ornitorrinco
| original = Interview With a Platypus | imagem = Entrevista com um Ornitorrinco Imagem 99.jpg | legenda = Phineas e Ferb entrevistando Perry | temporada = 2 | produçao = 202a | transmissao = 49 | nt = 2 | escritor = Jon Colton Barry | storyboards = Antoine Guilbaud Kim Roberson | diretor = Zac Moncrief | br = 21 de Julho de 2009 | eua = 08 de Maio de 2009 | xdeua = 20 de Fevereiro de 2009 |internacional = |emparelhadocom = "A Ponta do Dia" |dvd = Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal }} " " é o segundo episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 20 de Fevereiro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 21 de Julho de 2009, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb decidem descobrir o que o som feito pelo Perry significa, porém eles percebem que o tradutor também reconhece vozes de outros animais, então decidem ajudar todos os bichos da cidade. Enquanto isso, Candace tenta passar um tempo com Jeremy, porém a poodle da Suzy a interrompe toda hora. Heinz tenta alagar toda a Área dos Três Estados, e inventa um veículo que dirige na água. Enredo A cena se abre na Casa Flynn-Fletcher com Phineas e Ferb deitados no quintal acompanhados de Perry tentando decidirem o que fazer. Sem ideias, Phineas pergunta a Perry se ele tem planos. Perry faz seu tradicional som e Phineas passa a imitá-lo. Ferb se une a seu meio-irmão na brincadeira e então Phineas tem a ideia de construir um tradutor de animais para finalmente descobrir o que o grunhido de Perry significa. No quarto de Candace, a jovem ruiva recebe um telefonema de Jeremy, que a convida para ir à sua casa jogar videogame. Candace gosta da ideia mas se desmotiva ao lembrar que terá que se encontrar com Suzy, a irmã pequena e irritante de Jeremy. No entanto, Jeremy revela que Suzy não está em casa e Candace não pensa duas vezes antes de correr para lá. Quando Jeremy atende a porta segundos depois de deixar o telefone, e se depara com Candace, fica surpreso. Depois que Phineas e Ferb constroem o Tradutor de Animais, procuram por Perry, mas não o encontro, como normalmente acontece. Perry está no covil da Agência. Lá, Francis Monograma se desculpa sobre a energia alternativa que está sendo usado para manter todo trabalho de pé. O major recebe uma mensagem digitada mas não consegue ler nada. Mesmo assim ele suspeita que seja algo relacionado a Doofenshmirtz, e pede para o agente ir pegá-lo. Após a saída de Perry, Major Monograma vai até um quarto onde está Carl pedalando uma bicicleta para produzir energia. Cruelmente Monograma pede para Carl pedalar mais rápido pois ele ainda deseja ler seus e-mails. Enquanto Perry saía para sua missão, Phineas e Ferb se encontram com ele no quintal e o levam para testar o tradutor de animais. Nesse meio tempo, Isabella aparece no quintal e pergunta o que os meninos estão fazendo. Phineas diz que irá testar seu tradutor de animais usando Perry, mas quando se dá conta, o ornitorrinco não está mais presente. Por acaso, um pássaro pousa no microfone da invenção e sua fala acaba sendo traduzida. Phineas fica impressionado com o feito de sua invenção e pergunta algo ao pássaro. Assim com o Phineas, o pássaro também gosta da ideia e decide convidar todos os animais para a casa dos Flynn-Fletcher dizer algo aos humanos. Isabella, por sua vez, vai a sua casa pegar Pinky pois gostaria de explicar algo a ela. Na floresta, Perry avista Doofenshmirtz ao lado de algo grande que está coberto por uma lona. Depois que Perry é capturado numa armadilha de tubarão, comprada pela metade do preço, Doofenshmirtz explica que pretende construir um canal em Danville assim como o canal de Veneza e de Venice. Para isso, as pessoas se locomoveriam com sua mais nova invenção: o Belo Artefato de Condução, ou B.A.R.C.O. para quem preferir. A ideia deixaria Doofenshmirtz rico. Na casa dos Johnson, enquanto Jeremy e Candace jogam videogame juntos, o cão de Suzy aparece, e não se mostra muito amigável com Candace. Posteriormente, o cão de Suzy faz xixi no cachorro de Candace. Jeremy reprova a atitude do animal tal como a estranha, uma vez que Suzy o treinou. Diferente de Jeremy, Candace começa a entender as reais intenções do cachorro. Aborrecida, Candace vai ao banheiro tentar lavar seu sapato, mas acaba se metendo em confusão e entupindo o vaso sanitário da casa de Jeremy. Envergonhada, ela sai de casa correndo. De volta ao quintal, Phineas e Ferb começam a ter problemas com a quantidade de animais que vai até o quintal pedir soluções para os problemas com seus donos. Phineas tem a ideia de ir até as casas dos donos dos animais dizer-lhes o que está acontecendo. Quando Candace chega no quintal, não entende o que está acontecendo ao se deparar com vários animais reunidos. Revoltada com o que aconteceu na casa de Jeremy, ela grita no tradutor de animais que não quer saber o que os animais dizem e os zomba. Os animais não gostam das declarações de Candace e decidem persegui-la. A partir de então, a cena é tomada por um tempo pela canção Mas Que Dia Bom, enquanto Candace foge dos animais correndo por vários cantos da cidade. Na floresta, Doofenshmirtz abre a represa para iniciar uma nova era em Danville: a era do barco. Enquanto Doofenshmirtz vive seu sonho de dirigir pela água, Perry se solta de sua armadilha e nada até o barco. Ali por perto, Candace continua fugindo dos animais enquanto telefona para sua mãe explicando o que está acontecendo com ela. Para a sorte de Candace, ela atravessa o rio antes da água da represa chegar e o barco leva todos os animais consigo. Candace olha para trás e fica aliviada. Por outro lado, Doofenshmirtz e Perry desdobram uma luta em meio a vários animais que lotam o barco. Ao avistar uma placa, Perry nada até o fosso metropolitano de escoamento e o abre, desviando a rota da água. Com a água, o plano de Doofenshmirtz também vai embora. Ao chegar em casa, Candace leva sua mãe ao quintal para mostrar-lhe o tradutor de animais. Linda avista o tradutor de animais e acha ideia muito criativa. Finalmente os meninos conseguem parar Perry para fazer o teste, mas para a surpresa deles, a máquina não traduz o grunhido do ornitorrinco. Phineas calcula que isso não deve significar nada, por outro lado, Linda acha tudo aquilo muito adorável e convida os meninos para comer algo. Decepcionada, Candace se dirige para dentro de casa até que ouve Jeremy a chamar. Jeremy pergunta o que aconteceu e em seguida põe o sapato nos pés de Candace, fazendo-a cair como se estivesse vivendo um sonho. Músicas *''Mas Que Dia Bom'' Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha do "Meio Jovem" Linha do Ferb Não tem linha, somente imita o som de Perry. Ué, cadê o Perry?/O que estão fazendo? Ah, você está aí, Perry Jingle do Mal Doofenshmirtz sai na floresta! Informações de Fundo *Linda vê a invenção de Phineas e Ferb, porém como ela não funciona com Perry, Linda pensa que os meninos estão agindo normalmente e sai. *Não se sabe se os meninos destruíram o tradutor de animais ou mantiveram-o. *Em uma das cenas de Mas Que Dia Bom, pode-se ver Pinky, cadela de Isabella, correndo atrás de Candace. *O avestruz que corre atrás de Candace usa um elmo de Viking. *Quando os animais caem no barco, um gorila está dirigindo-o. *Doofenshmirtz menciona que gostaria de construir um canal em Danville semelhante ao canal de Veneza, na Itália; ou de Venice, na Califórnia. Por acaso, ou não, o produtor executivo Jeff "Swampy" Marsh mora em Venice. *Quando Jeremy coloca o sapato no pé de Candace, uma versão orquestral do tema musical de Isabella pode ser ouvido. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Disney XD em 2009: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Phineas and Ferb wonder what Perry's really trying to say, so they invent an animal translator. Soon every animal in the neighborhood shows up with a list of complaints. Meanwhile, Candace is dealing with her own animal problems courtesy of Little Suzy's evil poodle, and Doofenshmirtz is trying to harness a Buoyancy Operated Aquatic Transport (aka, BO-AT). Estreias Internacionais *2 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) Erros *Quando Doofenshmirtz dirige seu barco e diz "Olhe só para mim! Eu estou dirigindo pela água! Eu estou barcoando! Vivendo um sonho." uo volante do B.A.R.C.O. desaparece por fração de segundos e não gira. *O cachorro de Suzy faz xixi no sapato esquerdo de Suzy. Candace tira o sapato certo para limpar, mas durante o resto do episódio, seu pé direito é que fica descalço. Além disso, quando a tela da um zoom na cena em que Perry testa o tradutor de animais, Candace é vista com os dois sapatos. *O gorila é visto dirigindo quando os animais invadem o B.A.R.C.O., mas depois de Perry abre o fosso, Doofenshmirtz volta a comandar o veículo. *Em algumas partes da canção desse episódio, o cabelo de Candace está danificado devido o ataque de um esquilo. No entanto, em outras partes, seu cabelo está normal. *No início do episódio, enquanto Phineas se pergunta o que fazer, suas sobrancelhas desaparecem repetidamente e reaparecem. Eles desaparecem pelo resto do episódio. Continuidade *Candace menciona que gosta de videogame mas é péssimo jogando ("A Luta das Casas de Árvore"). Alusões *''Entrevista com um Vampiro'' - O título do episódio é uma referência ao primeiro livro de Anne Rice. *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões'' - O pássaro que avisa a todos os animais da cidade sobre a grande ideia de Phineas e Ferb pode ser uma referência aos pássaros que reúnem todos os animais da floresta para avisar aos anões sobre o envenenamento de Branca de Neve. *''Garfield'' - O gato gordo e alaranjado entrevistado por Phineas é muito semelhante a Garfield. *''Cinderala'' - O modo como Jeremy põe o sapato no pé de Candace se asemelha ao modo como o príncipe põe o sapatinho de cristal no pé de Cinderela. *''Titanic'' (1997) - Doofenshmirtz faz referência a uma famosa cena do filme enquanto navega com o B.A.R.C.O. *''Meus Amigos Tigrão e Pooh'' - Este episódio faz homenagem ao episódio "Buster's Ruff Day", em que os personagens principais tentam ensinar os animais de estimação a falar usando um tradutor de animais. Coincidentemente, Buster e Perry são dublados por Dee Bradley Baker. *''Cadê Você, Scooby-Doo?'' - A cena de perseguição é semelhante as cenas de perseguição em Scooby-Doo pois as músicas que as acompanham não tem nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo na tela. Trivialidades *Primeira vez que a grande ideia de Phineas e Ferb não desaparece. *Primeira aparição de Isabella na 2ª temporada. *Os cantores de Meu Inimigo voltam para cantar Mas Que Dia Bom. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Sérgio Muniz como Carl Referências en:Interview With a Platypus Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Perry o Ornitorrinco